Never let me down
by Samaeltwigg
Summary: Harry, mal en point moralement et physiquement, découvre une aide inattendue, un 'ami' précieux et une épaule sur laquelle se reposer en Draco... Slash HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Never let me down  
**Disclaimer** : Bin les persos et l'univers ne m'apartiennent pas, si si, je vous jure!  
**Pairing** : Vous allez étre surpris, Draco/Harry  
**Rating** : M, si, c'est vrai! 

**Note de moa** : Voici ma première publication, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Vous risquez d'étre surpris par son contenu! Je tiens à remercier ma Cyzia chérie qui est ma béta, et elle a du courage la pauvre! Je remercie aussi Lightofmoon pour son harcèlement quotidien! Merci ma puce de me faire bosser. Je vous conseille très fortement d'aller lire leurs fics, c'est des merveilles!

**Re-note de moa** : Le titre de ma fic vient d'une chanson de Depeche Mode! Je viens de les voir en concert et j'en suis encore toute bouleversifiée! Martin, je t'aime! mdr

**Chapitre 1 **

Draco arriva dans la zone de transplanage la plus proche de King's Cross. Salazar, ce qu'il pouvait détester le côté moldu. Tout ce bruit, tous ces moldus. Il partit donc rapidement en direction de la grande gare traînant sa malle, qu'il avait allégé, derrière lui. Il entra dans le hall quand son attention fut attirée pour une silhouette connue. Potter !

Il rit intérieurement voyant qu'il était seul et qu'il pourrait donc se détendre un peu sans être interrompu.

D'un pas leste, il se dirigea vers sa proie. Mais plus il avançait, plus il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son allure n'était pas naturelle. Il le savait pour avoir passé un temps certain à l'observer au château.

-Potter, quelle joie de te voir ! Tu as passé d'agréables vacances j'espère ! dit-il d'un ton ironique.

-Malfoy, répondit-il d'un ton las et fatigué, laisse moi tranquille aujourd'hui.

-Mais pourquoi crois-tu…

-S'il te plait.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Potty, tu me supplies ? Aurais-tu enfin ouvert les yeux…

-Juste une fois. S'il te plaît, pas aujourd'hui.

Et il s'éloigna doucement, semblant avoir une trop lourde charge sur ses épaules.

Draco resta un instant interdit, analysant ce qui venait de se passer et cherchant une explication logique quant au comportement de sa némésis.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une tâche sur le sweat informe qu'il portait malgré la douce chaleur de ce premier jour de septembre. La tâche semblait augmenter au fur et à mesure de ses pas.

En quelques longues enjambées, le blond rejoignit son ennemi de toujours et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Potte…

Sa phrase s'interrompit quand le brun gémit fortement sous la pression de la main de Malfoy. Il en avait lâché sa malle et fléchi les genoux sous la douleur.

Draco le lâcha dès qu'il se rendit compte que c'était son geste qui avait provoqué la douleur du Gryffondor et le regarda les yeux pleins de questions muettes.

Il avisa la tâche sur son dos tandis qu'ils reprenaient contenance et réalisa que le tissu absorbait du sang. Son sang. Qui coulait.

-Tu saignes ! Ton dos saigne.

-Oh non, pas ça !

Il semblait paniqué et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Draco inspira profondément et prit sa décision. Quelques instants plus tard, il entra dans les toilettes et surprit Harry qui tentait de voir l'état de son vêtement dans la glace.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il étonné.

-La question est : qu'est ce que, toi, tu as ?

Un silence emplit la pièce.

Harry baissa les yeux ne sachant que répondre et le blond vint se placer derrière lui.

-Tu n'arriveras jamais à soigner ton dos seul, dit-il fermement.

Il plaça ses mains sur le bas du sweat dans le but de le soulever quand Harry l'interrompit en posant ses mains sur celles du serpentard en soufflant un « non » paniqué.

Draco le regarda plus déterminé que jamais dans la glace et doucement, Harry céda, regarda ses chaussures et déplaça ses mains. L'étoffe fut soulevée.

Un hoquet d'horreur se fit entendre et Harry ferma les yeux.

La vision qui s'offrait à Draco était composée d'hématomes de la couleur d'un arc en ciel, de coupures, de lésions, de déchirures… Des traces d'infections étaient clairement visibles. La chaire était, en tout endroit, tuméfiée. Plus une parcelle de peau n'était saine. Baissant les yeux, il vit clairement que le pantalon cachait les mêmes horreurs. Ainsi que les flancs.

Doucement, presque tendrement, il le fit se retourner et vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il reprit le tissu et le fit monter, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe par dessus la tête du gryffondor. Où que ses yeux se posent, le spectacle n'était que désolation.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, Harry sursauta.

-Qui ?

-Mon oncle, répondit-il les paupières toujours closes, la souffrance se lisant sur son visage.

-Dumbledore ?

-Il ne sait rien.

-Granger ?

-Non, personne ne sait.

-Harry ?

Il releva doucement le menton de l'être meurtri devant lui.

-Nonnn, gémit-il.

-Regarde moi, intervint le blond doucement. Regarde moi, reprit-il plus fermement.

Doucement, les paupières s'ouvrirent sur une détresse abyssale.

-Il faut te faire soigner Harry !

-Non, hoqueta-t-il.

-Tu as au moins une côte cassée et certainement d'autres os fêlés, tu dois voir quelqu'un.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, sachant que le 'combat ' serait long.

-Dumbledore ?

-Non ! Surtout pas !

-Pomfrey ?

-Même chose.

-Sainte Mangouste ?

-Ils le sauraient.

-Harry, j'ai bien une solution, mais il faudrait que tu me fasses confiance !

-Mais je ne te fais pas confiance, fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Donc nous y allons ?

-Je n'ai guère le choix.

Draco vérifia dans les cabines qu'ils étaient bien seul. Il fit apparaître un bandeau.

-Je ne peux pas te faire voir l'endroit où je t'emmène. Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui.

Il plaça donc le bandeau sur les yeux verts et le noua sans trop le serrer. Il mit la poignée de la malle d'Harry dans sa main et prit la sienne.

-Je vais nous faire transplaner.

Il hocha la tête. De son bras libre, le blond entoura la taille du brun en une caresse et rapprocha leurs corps. Il fixa un instant le bandeau comme s'il avait pu voir à travers pour contempler deux émeraudes blessées et une vague de tendresse s'empara de lui. Il la contint se disant que le moment était des plus mal choisi et nicha son visage dans le cou d'Harry et les fit transplaner devant un manoir grandiose dont l'extérieur ne semblait pas particulièrement entretenu.

Draco maintint son étreinte pour le guider et lui fit gravir les marches du perron pour entrer dans le hall. Harry entendait des murmures à quelques pas de lui et sentit Draco lui souffler à l'oreille « Ne dis rien et pose ta malle». Il le fit, puis senti le blond se détacher de lui. Il eut de brefs frissons et éprouva un sentiment d'abandon s'emparer de lui. Il commença à trembler. Il entendit une conversation au loin.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il a besoin de soins.

-Tu veux voir Jasper ? Il est à son office. Dois-je _lui_ dire ?

Après un moment d'hésitation.

-Oui.

-Bien.

Harry sentit Draco revenir près de lui.

-Harry, n'ais pas peur.

Il défit le bandeau et admira le hall luxueux où il se trouvait. L'homme, qui semblait être une sorte de maître d'hôtel, avec qui Draco avait parlé s'approcha de lui.

-N'ayez crainte Mr Potter, personne ici ne vous ferra de mal. Vous êtes libre de partir quand bon vous semble et si vous désirez quelque chose faites appel à moi.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Draco dans les couloirs recouverts de marbre.

-C'est chez toi ici ?

Le blond rit gaiement, visiblement amusé.

-Non, pas vraiment, mais disons que j'y ai mes entrées !

Comprenant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, il se tut et attendit. Ils entrèrent bientôt dans une salle tout en longueur, recouverte de fresques romaines, aux colonnes de marbre rose où se trouvaient deux rangées de lits, qui pouvaient être clos grâce à de lourdes tentures. La richesse du lieu était clairement visible, les étoffes étaient de qualités supérieures et étonnamment douces au touché. Sur les conseils du blond, il prit place sur un lit, si moelleux qu'il donnait envie de s'y coucher et d'y passer sa vie sans bouger.

Le blond se dirigea vers une porte et toqua. Un homme en sortit, vêtu de soie blanche.

-Draco, quelle joie ! Tu as un problème ?

-Je t'amène quelqu'un, Jasper.

Jasper s'approcha d'Harry.

-Oh, Mr Potter, c'est une surprise !

Puis il se mit au travail.

-Bon… cela fait plusieurs mois que l'on vous frappe. Donc… lésions habituelles, hématomes, coupures, certaines infectées…

Il le fit se lever et utilisa sa baguette pour faire un bilan complet. Harry était bluffé par le détachement de l'homme.

-Une côte cassée, deux fêlées, cubitus et humérus fêlés… Bien, les dégâts ne sont pas trop importants.

-Tu trouves ? l'interrogea Draco.

-Oui, certainement ! Pas d'hémorragie interne, pas de lésions des organes… pas de viols. Oui, définitivement, ton ami s'en sort bien.

Aucun ne broncha sur le mot ami.

Jasper partit dans son office pour prendre de quoi le soigner.

Harry fit ce à quoi il pensait depuis quelques temps déjà.

-Merci Draco.

Il soupira et avoua :

-Tu sais, je peux me comporter comme un gougeât et dire des choses horribles mais…

Il le regarda dans les yeux.

-…mais ce n'est justement qu'un comportement. Appelle ça une façade ou un masque, mais ce n'est pas la réalité.

-A quoi ressemble la réalité ?

-A ce que tu as devant les yeux.

Jasper revint dans la salle, un plateau rempli de fioles lévitant devant lui.

-Maintenant, vous allez boire ces trois fioles. Elles souderont vos os, vous apporteront les nutriments qui vous manquent et amélioreront votre régénération cellulaire. Mais avant, enlever votre pantalon que je puisse vous soigner correctement.

Tandis qu'il imbibait du coton avec un onguent cicatrisant, Harry se dévêtit pour ne rester qu'en boxer.

-Draco, viens voir comment faire !

-Quoi ?

-Toutes les blessures ne vont pas disparaître instantanément, elles sont trop profondes, et Mr Potter ne pourra pas soigner son dos seul, donc… fit-il d'un ton d'où l'impatience transparaissait.

-Oui, oui, d'accord, répondit le blond énervé d'avoir été pris pour un imbécile.

Jasper indiqua à Draco les gestes à appliquer sur les coupures pour les désinfecter et les faire disparaître.

Celui-ci était plus que tendu à la vue de sa quasi-nudité et des traitements qui lui étaient prodigués.

Les gestes étaient doux et apaisants, mais le fait de savoir que le serpentard le contemplait ainsi le mettait mal à l'aise. Doucement, il sentit le tissu qui lui recouvrait les fesses descendre quelque peu et un coton les caresser. Puis tout fut remis en place et il put expirer le souffle qu'il retenait.

-Tourne toi maintenant. Bien. Draco, fais le reste que je vois comment tu te débrouilles.

Il pris le coton et le passa sur les plaies du brun qui le regardait anxieusement.

-Insiste plus sur celle-ci.

'Celle-ci ' se trouvait justement sur son ventre, et à son avis, beaucoup trop prés de son boxer.

-Vous avez de la chance Mr Potter, il semblerait que vous n'en ayez pas sous votre boxer de ce côté-ci !

Jasper ricana en recevant deux regards noirs et Draco continua sa tâche sur les cuisses.

Quand cela fut fait, Jasper lui montra comment appliquer le baume pour les hématomes.

-Donc, tu en prends un peu au creux de ta main et tu l'étales là doucement comme ceci. En fait, sers-t-en comme de l'huile de massage.

Jasper fit sa démonstration sur le torse d'Harry.

-Allonge toi Harry, ce sera plus facile pour Draco.

Draco s'assit timidement sur le bord du lit et commença l'opération.

-Je t'ai connu plus entreprenant ! lança-t-il en retournant dans l'office.

Le blond continuait de balader ses mains sur le corps du gryffondor se sentant de plus en plus perturbé par ce contact.

-Tu sais, j'arriverai à me débrouiller tout seul à Poudlard.

-Cesseras-tu un jour de dire des imbécillités ? Non, tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul et oui, je le ferai. C'est comme ça ! Tu n'as pas le choix.

Harry se permit un sourire aux phrases fermes de celui qui était, il y a deux heures de cela, sa némésis.

-Draco, je… je te remercie vraiment… de tout ce que tu fais pour moi !

-Je n'ai rien fait que tu n'aurais fait.

Ses mains s'étaient glissées sur ses fesses.

-Justement !

-Tu as des fesses bien fermes Potter, déclara Draco d'un ton enjoué.

-Te fous pas de moi Draco.

-Mais si, c'est vrai ! On en mangerait !

Il mima l'acte de les mordre, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Harry lui envoya son coussin à la figure.

-Arrête, voyons, ... ma coiffure, tu y penses ! dit-il d'un ton faussement blasé, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres répondant à celui d'Harry.

-Oh, mon pauvre petit seigneur ! Attends, je vais te recoiffer !

Prenant appui sur un bras, ne souffrant plus d'aucune douleur, il ébouriffa les cheveux platines.

-Non mais, qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ! Je vais t'apprendre moi !

Une bataille de chatouilles débuta, bataille que le brun perdit rapidement riant aux éclats sous les mains expertes du blond qui se trouvait à califourchon sur lui et qui partageait son rire.

-Arrête, j't'en prie ! Peux plus !

-Je suis bon prince !

Draco posa son front sur le ventre sous lui pour reprendre sa respiration. Il lui déposa un rapide baiser au dessus du nombril avant de se redresser et de le faire se retourner pour pouvoir finir de le soigner. Il songerai a ses actes plus tard ! La peau était dans un bien meilleur état, les coupures étaient presque toutes refermées et seul les hématomes les plus récents étaient visibles.

-Tu vas mieux, Harry !

-Quoi ?

-Ton corps, il est presque guéri ! Je pense qu'il faudra refaire deux applications et ce sera parfait.

-Tu sais Draco, t'es vraiment un mec bien quand tu veux ! Pourquoi tu te comportes différemment à Poudlard ?

-Tu n'aurais pas accepté que je me comporte comme aujourd'hui ! Je suis un Malfoy… et tu es un Potter !

-Mais, on n'est pas obligés de se comporter comme ça ? Je veux dire, on peut être comme maintenant ! Des amis !

-Tu me considères comme un ami ?

-Je sais pas trop encore, mais ce que tu as fait pour moi est digne d'un véritable ami.

-Tu accepterais que tout le monde à Poudlard te voie avec moi ? Cordialement !

-Oui, déclara-t-il fermement.

-Hum… Alors oui !

-Amis ?

-Amis !

-Bien, je vois que le convalescent va mieux. J'ai préparé un onguent Draco et voici des vêtements pour vous Mr Potter. Il me semble que vous êtes attendus dans le hall.

-Bien, nous y allons tout de suite. Harry, tu vas rencontrer le propriétaire les lieux, lui dit-il anxieusement. Rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas ici contre ton gré et qu'il ne te veut aucun mal, sinon il ne t'aurait pas soigné. Et… Je suis là, personne ne te fera de mal. Et si tu veux qu'on parte, à tout moment, dis le moi et je le ferai. D'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête nerveusement et s'habilla avec les somptueux vêtements.

TBC...

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Laissez moi un petit commentaire, ça me fera plaisir et me motivera pour écrire la suite... sinon, ça risque d'étre plus long (nooonn, ce n'est pas du chantage! Juste un peu!)

Sam'


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : attention, ceci est un SLASH, de rating M. Donc, homophobe, sortez ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce-que vous foutez là ? **

Un Big Goth Kisses à Nami et Lyly pour leurs reviews!

Je remercie ma chérie Cyzia pour ses corrections et ma puce Lightofmoon pour me supporter! Bisous les filles!

Chapitre 2

Ils réempruntèrent le couloir pour se rendre dans le hall.

Côte à côte, un silence tendu s'était installé. L'angoisse montait... puis ils s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivés, restant sur le pas de la porte.

Une assemblée s'était formée. Assemblée qui s'écarta devant les yeux de Harry pour dévoiler un homme. Grand, mince, filiforme, de longs cheveux noirs, raides, retenus en catogan. Une robe de soie extrêmement cintrée glissait sur son corps d'un blanc laiteux.

Harry détaillait cet homme qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Le visage était harmonieux, indéniablement beau... orné de deux pupilles rouges.

Reconnaissant son hôte, le brun se raidit et lutta contre l'envie de reculer.

-Non...

-Bonjour Harry.

-...

Le lord sourit.

-Bien sur, tu ne réponds pas… C'est fort compréhensible. Tu me vois donc obligé de... parler pour deux. Alors, pour répondre aux questions que tu ne poses pas, tu es ici chez moi. Chez Draco aussi, ainsi que chez tous mes mangemorts. Oui, je t'ai prodigué des soins, j'ai... pansé tes plaies. Celles que tes moldus t'ont offertes. Dumbledore a une fois de plus fait preuve d'une grande sagesse en te plaçant chez eux. Quelle heureuse enfance tu as eu… De quoi l'assurer de ton désir de vengeance et de ta fidélité.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Es-tu certain de vouloir connaître la réponse ? Je peux te donner des explications, des faits, des preuves, mais avant tout, il faut que tu sois prêt à les entendre. Alors Harry, veux-tu entendre ce que j'ai à dire ?

-Je reste libre de partir à tout moment ?

-Oui, ici, la porte est toujours ouverte. Je n'oblige personne à entrer. Pas plus que je ne les retiens.

-Dans ce cas, oui. Mais Draco reste.

-Bien, passons au salon, c'est une longue histoire.

Voldemort ouvrit le chemin et les mena dans un somptueux salon aux teintes pourpres. Le lord prit place dans un lourd fauteuil tandis que les deux adolescents s'assirent dans un canapé.

Un elfe arriva aussitôt apportant breuvage et collation.

Voldemort commença son récit.

« Il était une fois, ... un mage au sommet de sa gloire et à qui tout sourit. Sûr de sa supériorité, il assure son avenir en manipulant les esprits faibles et crédules. Et pour cela, il se poste au point stratégique qu'est Poudlard pour abreuver les jeunes esprits et les attacher à sa personne. Vint alors un de ces esprit, plus fort et indépendant que les autres, n'ayant pas d'attaches et surtout, n'en ayant pas besoin. Cet esprit se plaça sur sa route et lui fit concurrence. Dès lors, le mage prit soin de tenir à distance, cet esprit. Celui-ci dispensait sa vision du monde magique et accumulait pouvoir, connaissance et alliés. Il est vrai que les méthodes de cet esprit et de ses attachés furent quelques peu extrêmes. Le mage se servit de ces quelques regrettables méfaits, les amplifiant, diffusant des rumeurs infondées et lui attribuant tous les accidents magiques se produisant.

Evidemment, une 'guerre' eut lieu entre les deux camps et des pertes furent à déplorer. Un couple, Lily et James furent parmi eux. Mais la vraie histoire a été perdue, une fois encore. L'homme mourut en premier, puis vint la femme. Or, elle portait en elle un puissant enchantement qui a fait ricocher une partie du sort mortel. L'enfant présent dans la pièce fut atteint, mais son sang l'a sauvé, la mère ne pouvait blesser sa propre chaire. Seule une marque subsista sur son front. Mais l'agresseur de cette famille, Moi, fut partiellement anéanti.

Voilà toute l'histoire. La suite, tu la connais, tu l'as vécue.

Je déplore sincèrement ton destin, ta solitude forcée, mais ce sont des ennemis que j'ai tué, s'ils avaient pu agir de tel avec moi, ils n'auraient pas hésité. Seulement, quoi qu'on puisse dire, jamais je n'aurais touché à l'enfant, et je ne l'aurais pas laissé seul, je l'aurais emmené avec moi, et j'en aurais pris soin. »

-...

-Je comprends que tout ceci soit difficile à assimiler. Tout ce qu'on t'a raconté, depuis ta naissance en fait, n'est que mensonge ou omission. Ainsi, je vais te laisser le temps d'y réfléchir. Voilà ma proposition : tu pourras venir ici quand tu auras envie de t'éloigner de Dumbledore, si tu as des questions, viens me déranger, ce sera un plaisir. Si tu ne veux pas retourner chez tes moldus, si tu ne sais pas où aller, une chambre est là pour toi. Si tu as besoin d'aide, même pour une futilité, viens me trouver. Réfléchis à ce que je te propose... et à ce que le vieux mage veut faire de toi. Et prends ta décision, Harry. Selon ce que toi tu veux pour ta vie, sans penser aux attentes qui pèsent sur toi. Tu as le choix entre te battre et très certainement mourir ou la liberté et une grande famille.

-Quelle est la contrepartie ? Votre liberté, je n'y crois pas.

-Si tu acceptes ma proposition, la seule contrepartie sera de passer, quand tu le peux, au moins une nuit par semaine ici, dans cette maison. Ou bien quelques heures d'une de tes journées, pour que tu gardes un lien avec ma famille. Sinon, rien. Et si tu le désires, un contrat magique sera établi selon ces conditions, ainsi que celles que tu voudras ajouter.

-...

-Bien. Draco, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de regagner Poudlard. Mais tenez moi au courant des avancées de vos vies, vos péripéties sont pour moi le plus grand des divertissements.

Draco baissa la tête en signe d'assentiment et d'allégeance. Il prit ensuite la main d'un Harry amorphe et le conduisit hors de la pièce.

Cependant, ce dernier stoppa sur le seuil, se retourna sans lâcher la main pâle et avisa le dossier du fauteuil.

-Merci pour les soins.

Puis, il se laisse entraîner par son guide, ne pouvant donc pas voir le discret sourire formé par les lèvres fines de l'homme.

Une fois hors du grand manoir, ayant préalablement récupéré leurs malles, Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et les fit transplaner devant les portes de Poudlard

Ils traversèrent le parc en silence et se trouvèrent rapidement dans le hall. Là, ils déposèrent leurs baguages.

-Vu ta tenue, il faudrait éviter la grande salle si tu ne veux pas trop faire jaser !

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et bien oui, le survivant vêtu des plus belles étoffes sorcières coupées sur mesure et du meilleur goût, ça change ! Il serait presque agréable de poser les yeux sur toi ! sourire amusé J'ai bien dit 'presque' !

-Imbécile, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tout en se dirigeant vers les cuisines, le blond arbora un sourire de vainqueur. Il gratta la poire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco passa commande aux elfes, puis se retourna vers le brun.

-J'ai réussi à te faire penser à autre chose, je suis fier de moi !

-Comme si tu avais besoin de ça en plus.

-Tiens, prends plutôt ça et retourne dans ton dortoir. Mange avant que les autres reviennent et quand tu les entendras, fais semblant de dormir, comme ça tu auras toute la nuit pour inventer une histoire.

Harry prit les sandwichs et ils sortirent des cuisines. Le gryffondor se laissa diriger jusqu'aux escaliers menant à son dortoir. Il se retourna alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche.

-Malfoy ?

Il comprit son erreur en voyant l'air blessé sur le visage pâle.

-Draco !...

Un discret sourire le remplaça alors.

-P... pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tout ça, pourquoi lui, pourquoi...

-Harry, va dormir, n'y pense plus pour le moment, prends une nuit de repos. On est amené à se revoir de toute manière. Maintenant, va !

Harry lui sourit posément, sourire apparemment communicatif. Le blond savait toujours quoi dire quand il le fallait ? À croire qu'il devait être omniscient.

Il gravit quelque marche et fit se retourner Draco en l'appelant une fois de plus.

-Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais merci... pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui.

Le serpentard lui sourit une fois de plus, sa réputation allait en prendre un coup, et partit en direction des cachots.

De son côté, Harry se dit qu'il allait une fois de plus se laisser guider par le blond et que ses conseils étaient plus que judicieux.

**TBC **

J'espère que ça vous a plus! Je vous implore pour avoir des reviews! pleeeaaassseeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

Je tiens à remercier Lightofmoon pour me supporter et me soutenir ainsi que ma Cyzia pour ses corrections ! Vivement vendredi ;))

Je remercie aussi Nepheria, Lyly, Luna et Mu pour leur reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchée!

Chapitre 3

Tout se passa comme prévu. Durant leur bref passage aux cuisines, leurs malles et leurs affaires avaient étaient rangées comme il convenait. Combien d'elfes pouvaient bien travailler dans ce château ?

Donc une fois dans son dortoir, Harry mangea ses sandwiches, échangea ses vêtements contre un pyjama et les cacha au fond de sa malle, puis se coucha.

Ron, le voyant dans son lit alors qu'il fut introuvable dans le Poudlard Express et la grande salle essaya de lui arracher des réponses, mais ne reçu que des grognements.

Au réveil, le harcèlement recommença, mais il évita la confrontation le temps de se laver, de s'habiller… et de peaufiner sa stratégie. Puis il rejoint Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient impatiemment dans la salle commune.

-Harry, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé…

-Stop ! Stop.

Il inspira profondément.

-Euh, hier, à King's Cross, j'ai glissé et me suis foulé la cheville. Et… quelqu'un que je croyais connaître m'a aidé. On a discuté toute l'après-midi et on est venu à Poudlard en transplanant. Il est devenu mon ami.

Il avait préféré ne pas trop modifier la réalité pour éviter les gaffes. De plus, il désirait réellement passer du temps avec le serpentard et pour cela, il lui fallait apprendre aux autres à le voir tel qu'il le voyait.

Hermione senti le malaise qui habitait son ami.

Ron prit la parole.

-Ton ami ?

-Oui.

-Harry, que nous caches-tu ? Tu peux tout nous dire, on est tes amis. On peut tout comprendre, tenta Hermione.

-Oui, c'est vrai ça ! Sauf si tu nous dis que ton nouvel ami c'est Malfoy.

Ron éclata de rire et la jeune fille sourit largement.

A ce moment précis, le cœur d'Harry vola en éclat et tout lui parut plus clair. Ses amis avaient des idées préconçues. Pour eux, tout était blanc ou noir. Aucune concession n'est possible. Aucun changement, aucune modification. Cet été, Harry avait été brisé et pensait pouvoir trouver de la stabilité et de la compréhension auprès d'eux pour se reconstruire. Il venait de réaliser qu'il s'était fourvoyé sur leur compte. Ils ne pourraient comprendre la souffrance qui emprisonnait son cœur. Le seul fait d'être près d'eux rouvrait ses plaies. Même au plein cœur de la guerre, ils vivaient dans leur monde acidulé où le fait de tuer un méchant n'était pas considéré comme un crime. Leur monde où envoyer un adolescent dans un combat à mort était une évidence non négociable.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à faire face à sa nouvelle réalité. Ses yeux se firent tristes tandis que ses amis se calmaient.

-Pourquoi tu dis rien ?

-C'est… c'est lui ? C'est Malfoy ?

Harry prit son sac et partit le plus rapidement possible en direction de la grande salle.

Ron et Hermione lui coururent après tentant de lui parler et de lui faire entendre 'leur' raison.

Harry poussa les portes de la grande salle qui devint silencieuse devant les cris et suppliques des gryffondors. Son regard était à présent angoissé, mais la réaction des rouges et or le confortait dans sa décision. Il détestait être le centre d'attention, il abhorrait cet état de fait, et là, ses propres amis le mettaient délibérément dans cette situation.

Il avisa la table des serpentards et trouva un regard argent rassurant et serein.

S'il n'avait pas encore réalisé complètement sa décision, cet électrochoc de mercure scella son destin.

Draco était son rocher. Et à cet instant, il se sentait couler.

Il fit fonctionner ses membres et avança lentement vers la table des vert et argent. Lentement, comme pour demander la permission ou pour imprimer tous les esprits présents.

Le blond fit un mouvement pour dégager la place adjacente et le brun y prit place en retenant son souffle. D'un coup d'œil, le prince fit taire les éventuelles interrogations ou apostrophes de ses camarades et tous reprirent le cour de leur vie comme si de rien était.

Draco se tourna vers Harry et lui caressa le dos de la main pour le rassurer. Le brun expira et sourit. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, il se sentit bien.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement en parlant de leurs cours et Harry se dit que le blond était définitivement celui qu'il lui fallait.

De leur côté, Ron et Hermione étaient abasourdis du comportement des deux garçons et de l'acceptation dont témoignaient les serpentards.

Ginny et Dean avaient été obligés de venir les chercher sur le pas de la porte pour les faire bouger.

££££££

Au cours du repas, Draco donna rendez-vous au brun le soir même, après le dîner, pour effectuer les soins. Ils partirent ensuite chacun de leur coté, rejoindre leur salle de classe respective.

Dès qu'Harry fut sorti de la grande salle, ses deux amis gryffondors se jetèrent sur lui « exigeant des explications ».

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ! Oui, Draco est mon ami, oui on a passé la journée d'hier ensemble, et oui, je compte bien le revoir !

-Harry, comprends nous, vous vous êtes toujours haïs ! Comment avez vous pu devenir amis en une après-midi ?

-Merde Harry, c'est de Malfoy qu'on parle ! Le futur Mangemort ! Si c'est pas déjà fait !

-Mais ferme-là Ron ! Une bonne foi pour toute, ferme-là, ça t'évitera de dire des conneries.

-Harry !

-Non, Hermione ! Vous allez trop loin là ! Draco est MON ami ! Et je tiens énormément à lui ! Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. Vous l'acceptez… ou pas !

Harry entra dans la salle et s'assit à côté de Neville. Il passa toute le matinée à côté de ce dernier, à supporter les regards d'incompréhension teintés de dégoût de Ron et Hermione.

A midi, le repas se déroula dans un silence tendu impressionnant côté gryffondor.

Draco chercha à accrocher le regard émeraude, mais celui-ci contemplait la nourriture avec intérêt.

Quand il sorti en quatrième vitesse, le blond le suivit et l'intercepta.

-Harry, tu vas bien ?

-Hein... Oui, t'inquiète !

-Je vois bien que ça ne va pas ! Tu fais une tête d'enterrement !

-Draco, je... vraiment, ça va ! A ce soir.

Le serpentard le regarda partir, soucieux du comportement fuyant de son nouvel ami.

L'après-midi d'Harry fut en tout point identique à sa matinée, sauf que Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus les seuls à le dévisager. Le reste des rouge et or avaient suivis leur exemple et tous voulaient lui faire comprendre son « erreur ».

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que leur comportement ne donnait qu'une envie à Harry : celle de retrouver Draco. Draco et sa compréhension. Draco et son acceptation. Comme il s'en voulait d'avoir influencer le choipeaux lors de sa répartition. Il serait tellement bien à cet instant en compagnie des serpentards, en compagnie de Draco, dans les bras de Draco ! Dans ses bras ? Ses bras ! Oui, pourquoi pas. Ses bras.

Il repensa au moment qu'ils avaient passé la veille, dans l'office de Jasper. Aux regards complices, à ses mains sur son corps, à leur bagarre de chatouille, au baiser sur son ventre.

Il savait ce qui lui arrivait. Il en avait conscience, mais cela ne l'effrayait pas : quelque soit la réaction et les sentiments du blondinet, il 'savait' qu'il l'accepterait, et que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours là pour lui. Comment cette confiance et cette certitude étaient apparues, il n'en savait rien. Quand à ses sentiments naissants, autant de haine et d'obsession pour le serpentard pendant tant d'années cachait quelque chose. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, mais les épreuves de l'été l'avait fait mûrir, et l'avait poussé à réfléchir. Il faut dire que c'était le seul loisir qui lui fut permis. Donc, dès que la douleur était acceptable, le garçon retournait à son introspection. Et invariablement, il remarqua que sa vie à Poudlard était intimement liée à ses altercations avec Malfoy. Il s'était donné pour mission de découvrir la raison de cette obsession. Et il l'avait découverte sans même s'en rendre compte dans un sourire.

Faire sourire le blond était un véritable défi, mais le prix à gagner était de sentir, enfin, son cœur battre. Alors, cela valait bien la peine de se donner du mal.

-Mr Potter !

Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall lui avait posé une question. Question dont il ignorait totalement le sujet. Après les remontrances d'usage, le cours reprit. Harry saisit le regard d'Hermione qui disait clairement « c'est à cause de Malfoy tout ça ! ». Regard auquel Harry répondit par le même moyen qu'il se fichait de son avis.

££££££

A la fin du repas, Harry était nerveusement épuisé. Il voulait se terrer dans un coin sombre et ne plus jamais en sortir. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers la chambre de préfet du blond.

Il frappa et entra, selon ses instructions et le trouva plongé dans un bouquin à son bureau, de fines lunettes à monture d'argent très discrètes sur le nez.

En voyant le brun, Draco se leva d'un bond, signe de sa préoccupation.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Et là, les nerfs d'Harry lâchèrent. C'était la question à ne pas poser. Il sanglota.

Le préfet le prit dans ses bras et lui enfouit la tête dans son cou. Une de ses mains dans le dos et l'autre dans les cheveux.

Rapidement, Harry, prisonnier de l'étreinte protectrice des fameux bras tant désirés, se calma et son camarade en profita pour les installer face à face assis sur son lit, tout en gardant leurs mains jointes. Il savait, une fois de plus, que ce contact était essentiel au gryffondor.

-Raconte moi.

-C'était un enfer ! Ils n'ont pas cessés de me dévisager comme une bête enragée. Comme si j'avais une maladie contagieuse.

-Harry, je comprendrais si tu décidais d'arrêter qu'on se voit.

-Mais t'es pas bien ? Tu es la seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir aujourd'hui ! Même ce que tu viens de dire me montre à quel point tu es mieux qu'eux !

-C'est une déclaration Potter ? haussement de sourcil.

-Arrête de faire le con Draco ! ria Harry pour détourner l'attention de ses joues rougissantes.

-Allez, déshabille-toi petit lion, qu'on en finisse !

-Tu veux tant que ça me voir partir ?

-Allonge-toi et arrête, toi aussi, de dire des conneries. Tu sais que quand tu en as marre des gryffondor tu peux venir te réfugier ici, que j'y sois ou pas. D'ailleurs, si tu veux passer la nuit ici, te gêne pas.

-Tu... tu ferais ça !

Draco était allé chercher le baume pendant qu'Harry s'installait et il commença son application.

-Bien sur !

-Et pour mes affaires ?

-Rien de plus simple ! Dobby ?

« Pop »

-Monsieur Draco Malfoy, Monsieur, a appelé Dobby ?

-Pourrais-tu aller chercher des vêtements pour demain ainsi que ses affaires de cours pour notre invité ?

-Oh, Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Mais bien sur, Monsieur Draco Malfoy !

« Pop »

-Tu vois, il n'y a rien de plus simple !

-Tout est simple avec toi, en effet. Draco, Je..., commença Harry d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion et par les larmes contenue.

-Ne dis rien ! Je sais ! Laisse toi aller. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre ici, je suis là, je te protège.

Les yeux pleins de larmes de remerciement, Harry s'endormit sous les caresses du blond.

Celui-ci rabattit les couvertures sur lui avant de se changer et de prendre place à ses côtés.

-Petit lion, personne ne devrait avoir le droit de faire pleurer de si beaux yeux.

Et Morphée l'emmena dans son doux univers.

**TBC... **

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous pouvez me laisser une petite review, allé, siouplaiiiiiiiii!

Si vous étes en manque de lecture, je vous conseille Histoire de Sang de Cyzia et La Toile Enchanté de Cyzael, c'est à dire Cyzia et moi!

Big Goth Kisses!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous!

Je remercie beaucoup Lovesatan pour sa gentille review.

Je remercie aussi ma beta, **Cyzia** et ma **Lightofmoon**! Je vous adore toutes les deux!

Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est un peu court mais je me rattraperais sur le prochain, promis!

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, Draco réveilla Harry en lui caressant les cheveux et lui fit un baiser sur la joue en guise de bonjour.

-Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi !

-Oui, mais il va falloir que tu te lèves si tu ne veux pas louper les cours.

-Oh non, pas ça ! Tout mais pas eux !

-Harry, je ne peux rien faire pour ça. Et ça me désole. Pourtant pour me désoler, il en faut ! ... Déjà, tu viendras manger avec moi ! Et on se fout de ce que pourra dire Dumby !

-D'accord !

££££££

Leur déjeuner fut interrompu par l'arrivée de McGonagall.

-Mr Potter, le directeur voudrait vous voir. Immédiatement.

-Mais je vais louper le début des cours ?

-Il vous fera un mot, ça devrait être suffisant ?

Elle s'éclipsa.

-Hermione a du aller cafter ! Pff, Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

-La vérité ! Ou tout du moins, une partie de la vérité.

Souriant, et confiant grâce au blond, Harry se rendit vers la gargouille.

££££££

Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe idiot, que McGo lui avait donné, et gravi les escaliers, Harry frappa et entra suite à la réponse du propriétaire des lieux.

Comme on devait s'y attendre, Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et lui proposa un bonbon au citron qu'il refusa.

-Tu dois te demander ce qui t'amène de façon si précipitée dans mon bureau ?

-En fait non.

Le directeur ne tient absolument pas compte de sa réponse ce qui commença à énerver l'élève.

-Melle Granger est venue me voir hier soir très inquiète à ton sujet. Elle se plaint d'un brusque changement de comportement de ta part. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer Harry ?

Le susnommé sentit sa colère monter. Il savait pertinemment qu'il connaissait la réponse.

-Je n'ai pas changé de comportement, mais d'amis. Et cela elle ne le comprend pas, et l'accepte encore moins. Mais c'est mon choix. Et PERSONNE ne me fera changer d'avis.

-Bien, très bien. Je n'y vois absolument rien à redire. Tu as le droit de choisir tes amis...

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il fixait un objet qui se révélait être son Saint Graal.

-Professeur, je pourrais réessayer le choipeaux ?

-Il te donnera la même réponse que la première fois.

-Justement. S'il vous plait.

-Soit, cela ne peut faire de mal.

Harry revêtit le-dit chapeaux.

-Hum, Mr Potter. Je réitère ce que je vous ai dit il y a quelques années, vous feriez de grandes choses à serpentard.

-Pourrais-tu dire au Professeur Dumbledore à quelle Maison j'étais destiné avant de t'influencer ?

-Mais bien sûr, SERPENTARD !

Dumbledore faillit en tomber de sa chaise et convoqua d'urgence les professeurs McGonagall et Snape, interrompant ainsi leurs cours.

Il leur expliqua la situation et fit répéter le choipaux.

La décision à prendre fut évidente et le professeur Snape accompagna Harry jusqu'à la salle de classe où se trouvaient les serpentards de septième année.

-Professeur Flitwik !

-Que se passe-t-il Severus ?

-Il semblerait que le choipeaux ait commis une légère erreur. Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, veuillez accueillir un nouvel élève parmi notre noble Maison. Mr Potter, vous faites maintenant partis des serpentards !

Ils acclamèrent leur nouveau camarade tandis que Draco n'en revenait pas. Snape s'autorisa un mince sourire, puis poussa Harry dans la salle. Ce geste réveilla le blond qui fit partir son voisin pour que son ami puisse s'asseoir.

-Mais comment tu as fait ça ?

-J'aurais du être parmi vous dès le départ, mais j'avais convaincu le choipeaux de changer son choix.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours !

-Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on soit toujours ensemble ?

-Oh si, tu es insupportable Potter !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le cours reprit.

La journée de cours se passa sans encombres. Pendant la pause de midi, le professeur Snape changea les signes distinctifs de l'uniforme d'Harry afin qu'ils correspondent à ceux de sa nouvelle maison. L'ancien gryffondor s'adapta rapidement à son nouvel emploi du temps grâce à Draco qui prévenait les moindres déconvenues.

A la fin des cours, tandis qu'ils se baladaient dans les couloirs en parlant de la nouvelle condition de serpentard d'Harry, ils furent abordés par Hermione et Ginny.

-Harry, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Hein, mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Pourquoi as-tu changé de Maison ?

-En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué. J'aurais du être à serpentard depuis le début, mais sur les « conseils » de Ron, j'ai demandé au choipeaux de ne pas m'y mettre. Donc j'ai juste rétabli l'ordre des choses. Je suis là où j'aurais toujours du être.

-Mais... Mais...

-Granger sans voix ! C'en est presque jouissif !

-C'est toi, Malfoy, qui a fait ça !

-Mais bien sur Weasel, j'ai convaincu Papy Dumby de placer son petit protégé chéri entre mes grandes griffes !

-Arrête Ginny, Draco n'y est pour rien. Encore une fois, c'est ma décision. Est-ce si difficile que cela de penser que je puisse faire mes propres choix, sans une quelconque intervention extérieur ? Je ne suis plus l'enfant naïf que vous avez connu ! Au cas où vous ne vous en seriez pas rendu compte, j'ai atteint l'âge de raison.

-...

-Maintenant, ça suffit, quand vous serez décidées à accepter mes actes, vous pourrez revenir me parler. Bye.

Il entraîna Draco un peu plus loin, et ils reprirent leur ballade en silence, chacun dans ses pensées.

Harry apprécia plus que tout ce moment. Ils pouvaient partager un moment de silence sans que la gêne s'installe. D'une certaine façon, le brun avait l'impression que Draco accompagnait ses pensées.

Ils étaient ensemble, sans parler, et ils étaient bien, tout simplement.

Même après cette dispute, seul le calme et l'apaisement étaient présents dans son cœur. Il nomma mentalement ce curieux paradoxe « l'effet Draco » : quand Draco était là, le stress et la colère disparaissait. Et à ce moment précis, il aimait particulièrement cet « effet ».

££££££

Durant le repas, Harry eut, à son grand étonnement, une discussion avec Blaise Zabini ! Ce dernier s'avérait être le clown de la table, tout en gardant la superbe des serpentards !

Arrivé aux desserts, il leur fit, avec l'accord d'Harry, une imitation de Ron et Hermione et de leur air sidéré et vaguement hystérique. Il remporta un franc succès.

Puis le repas prit fin et les nouveaux amis, dont le tout Poudlard parlait, prirent le chemin des cachots.

-Harry, ça te tente de passer la soirée avec moi ?

-Oh nan…, je préfère largement regarder le dais de mon lit jusqu'à ce que je sois assez fatigué pour m'endormir…

TBC...

J'ai une question a vous poser, je vais faire aparaitre un nouveau couple, dans quelques temps et je voudrais votre avis : un Severus/Sirius, ça vous plairez?

Oh, et laissez moi une p'tite review, ça me ferait plaisir!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour!

Alors, je remercie ma conseillère en chef : **Lightofmoon**! Prosternez-vous devant sa grandeur et son immence patience! Je te remercie pour tes conseils toujours avisés et ta patience face à mon obcession pour my Little Curly! Je te fais pleins de bisous ma puce!

Et maintenant, je passe à la plus grande : la merveilleuse **Cyzia**! Applaudissez la tous! Je te remercie et te fais pleins de gros bisous partout ma béta chérie!

**Chapitre 5**

Une fois arrivé, Draco fit s'installer Harry dans un fauteuil et lui servit à boire.

-Harry, je vais pas passer par quatre chemins, comment vas tu ?

-Je vais bien !

-Et au delà de la première impression ?

-Et bien, je vais pas te mentir, je me sens un peu perdu. Je « quitte » mes amis, je change de Maison. Il y a aussi toutes ces révélations... et puis toi… « On était ennemis, on se faisait du mal. Et en l'espace d'après seulement une conversation dans les toilettes d'une gare, tu te mets à prendre soin de moi. Je veux dire... ton comportement a changé si rapidement. Tu es passé d'ennemi à ami et... »

Il leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis et y trouva un message d'encouragement et de sérénité.

« Et j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai envie de croire en toi et de tout partager avec toi. J'en ai vraiment envie. Mais ça me fait peur ! La force de ces sentiments me fait peur.

-C'est tout ce qui te fait peur ?

-Ta perspicacité aussi, sourit-il. La crainte que tu me laisses… J'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes, que tu finisses par me fuir. Que tu partes.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? D'où sors-tu cette idée ?

-Hum... bin j'ai quelques pistes.

-Tu veux m'en faire part ? Comme ça tu seras fixé… !

-Je préfère pas ! Me... me demande pas ça !

-Très bien, comme tu veux ! Je ne te forcerai jamais. Mais je peux déjà te rassurer, tu ne serais pas là si j'avais l'intention de te laisser. Je ne suis pas comme tes copains gryffondors, je peux pardonner et surtout accepter. Et quoi que ce soit, je l'accepterai Harry, soit en sûr, je l'accepterai !

-Je te crois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je te crois.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

-Et alors, le rouge ne te manque pas trop ?

-Pour l'instant, pas le moins du monde ! Ici, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être différent, d'être le survivant. J'ai l'impression de faire partie d'un groupe.

-C'est comme ça ici, on a tous plus ou moins un nom célèbre. Binns parle tout le temps de nos ancêtres. Et on se méfie tout le temps du monde extérieur, alors on prend soin des membres de notre Maison. On se protége en quelque sorte. On se crée une famille. Et maintenant, tu en fais partie et ça ne changera jamais. Et quoi qu'il advienne, quelque soient tes choix, ce sera toujours ainsi. Nous serons toujours là pour toi.

-Draco, pour moi qui n'ai jamais eu de famille, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça signifie.

-Arrête de me faire sourire Harry, ça, on ne te le pardonnera pas, par contre !

Le brun éclata de rire.

-Mais je ne rigole pas ! Sourire gâche l'harmonie de mon visage !

Harry ria de nouveau devant l'attitude de petit enfant boudeur qu'avait pris le blondinet. Il se leva, s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du préfet et souleva le menton d'albâtre pour croiser le regard boudeur.

-Fais moi un sourire.

Il fit glisser un de ses doigts sous la lèvre inférieure du blond.

-Fais moi un grand sourire, Draco ! Juste pour moi.

Il s'exécuta doucement et le doigt caressa ses lèvres tendues.

-Ton visage est très beau. Même quand tu souris. Surtout, quand tu souris. Il est parfait, en tout point. En plus, tes sourires sont tellement rares, ou plutôt étaient tellement rares, qu'on a l'impression de voir un trésor. Quand tu souris, on se sent l'homme le plus important du monde parce qu'on a crée une merveille. Et le fait de savoir que cette merveille nous est destiné, nous fait nous sentir vivant et détenteur d'une force immense. Tes sourires sont fait d'ivoire et d'or. Ils changent mon monde.

Harry lâcha le blond et baissa les yeux, gêné par son audace.

-Merci 'Ry, merci.

Les yeux du blond étaient sincèrement touchés et le brun lui sourit.

Tout à coup, perdu dans son innocence retrouvée, Draco fit basculer Harry sur ses genoux et il se trouva vautré en travers du fauteuil, les mains du blond jouant avec la chemise du brun. Un moment de silence passa en toute quiétude.

-Tu as pensé à ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres t'a dit ?

-Oui. Maintenant je sais que c'est la vérité, mais je crois que je ne suis pas encore prêt à l'accepter. Il reste le meurtrier de mes parents et ma rancœur ne disparaîtra pas en une conversation. Mais avec le temps, en apprenant à mieux le connaître, je lui pardonnerai peut être.

-Tu acceptes sa proposition ?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu me battre, encore moins quand je suis sûr de perdre le combat. Je veux juste vivre la vie que j'aurais choisie. Alors oui, j'accepte sa proposition. C'est ma seule chance d'être heureux.

-Je comprends. ... Bon allez, lève toi, et déshabille toi, il faut que je te soigne.

-Oui maman !

Draco lui donna une tape sur la tête tandis qu'il se levait.

Une fois le brun installé, le blond commença à enduire le dos, puis les cuisses qui lui étaient présentés.

-Harry, comment se fait-il que tu ne te sois pas défendu ?

-Tu vas rire...

-Non, je ne crois pas !

Le brun se retourna pour présenter le reste de son corps aux soins du blond, bien qu'il aurait pu effectuer cette tâche seul s'il y avait réfléchi.

-Au début de l'été, Dumbledore a mis un charme inhibiteur de magie sur la maison des Dursley et leur en a fait part.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il mis ce charme ?

-Déjà, pour éviter mon renvoi à cause d'un « débordement de magie ». En troisième année, j'ai accidentellement « gonflé » ma tante Marge. Et aussi pour assurer ma sécurité face aux mangemorts. Ils ne pouvaient pas se servir de magie pour m'attaquer.

« Donc quand mon oncle a su ça, il a décidé de me faire payer pour les désagréments que je lui ai apporté. Je me suis défendu, je l'ai frappé et il a appelé mon cousin. J'ai reçu un coup sur la tête avec un livre et je suis tombé. Et là, il a commencé. C'est le seul coup qu'il m'a donné sur la tête, pour pouvoir le cacher aux voisins. Et c'est devenu une routine. Dès que je faisais quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, il me frappait. Dès fois, il n'avait pas besoin de raison. Et plus je résistais, plus ça durait. Alors je disais plus rien. J'attendais que ça se termine.

-Ca a duré tout l'été ?

-Oui.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre les yeux fixés sur son « travail ». Harry prit appuis sur son coude pour lui faire face.

-Draco, tu ne pouvais rien y faire !

Il détourna la tête et Harry lui caressa doucement la joue afin qu'il le regarde.

-Draco, je... c'était horrible, mais maintenant je sais que c'est fini. Et que ça ne recommencera pas. Et c'est grâce à toi Draco. Sans toi, j'y serais retourné et je serais toujours blessé. Tu n'as pas pu éviter ce qui s'est passé, personne ne pouvait, mais tu as fait tout le reste, Draco. Tu m'as aidé. Et c'est bien plus important.

-Reste, Harry. Reste dormir ici cette nuit.

££££££

Harry hocha de la tête, puis le blond alla se laver les mains. Il en profita pour demander à Dobby de chercher les affaires du brun.

Draco fuyait le regard du brun depuis qu'il avait prononcé ces mot. Toutefois, chacun de ses gestes étaient délicats et attentifs.

Le préfet utilisait ce temps pour réfléchir. Les sévices, qu'avait enduré Harry, marquaient la chaire pâle plus durablement et intensément qu'une lame chauffé.

La lame résidait en son cœur et celui-ci se chargeait d'envoyer pulser son poison dans tout son être.

Harry vit le trouble qui habitait le blond et crut qu'il regrettait ses paroles.

-Draco, je peux aller dans le dortoir, tu sais.

-Hein... mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Je vois bien que tu es gêné, alors n'agis pas par devoir avec moi. Tu peux me dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, je ne me vexerais pas. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse qui implore ton aide. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je dorme ici ce soir, dis le moi simplement et je partirais.

-Harry...

Le blond passe la main dans ses cheveux, puis prit la main du brun et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Harry, le problème n'est pas là ! Je ne t'aurais pas demandé de rester si je ne l'avais pas voulu. Je veux que tu dormes ici ce soir. Je voudrais que tu dormes ici tous les soirs. Seulement, tes mots m'ont touchés plus que tu ne le crois. Il soupira. Harry, personne ne te touchera plus, j'en fais le serment.

-Draco, ça va. Je te jure que je vais bien. Cette histoire est du passé. Je l'ai oublié. Elle ne compte plus pour moi.

-Très bien, je te crois. Maintenant, change toi, il est plus que temps d'aller dormir.

-Bien chef, j'y cours !

Le brun prit ses vêtements et partit se changer dans la salle de bain.

Quand il revint, il trouva le préfet couché. Il prit doucement place à ses côtés, puis ils échangèrent un sourire.

-Allez, viens là beau brun !

Il prit dans ses bras un Harry souriant qui se laissa faire avec un soupir de bien-être.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacés.

££££££

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il tenait toujours fermement sa bouillotte, mais se rendit vite compte que le brun avait pris ses aises, ce qui le fit sourire joyeusement.

En effet, Harry prenait le blond pour son nounours, s'accrochant à lui, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, les jambes emmêlées aux siennes.

Doucement, le blond lui chuchota de se réveiller en lui caressant le dos.

Harry gémit, s'étira sur le corps du blond et frotta ses jambes sur celles de son homologue, puis continua de se caresser à son nounours.

Dans son rêve semi-conscient, il frottait son érection matinale contre la cuisse de Draco en gémissant faiblement.

Le blond, une fois le choc passé, sentit que son corps aussi, s'était réveillé, et se retint difficilement de gémir en sentant le pénis durci de Harry aller et venir contre sa cuisse. Il tentait de retenir son propre bassin d'onduler et sentait qu'il perdait la bataille.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et secoua fermement l'épaule du brun tout en prononçant son prénom.

L'appelé grogna et deux émeraudes fixèrent le blond. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Harry mit de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit sur une exclamation muette et il bondit de l'autre côté du lit. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil vers le blond et le vit tout sourire.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Oh merde... Excuse moi Draco.

Sur ce, le blond laissa éclater son rire qu'il tentait de retenir depuis qu'il l'avait réveillé.

Harry se laissa également gagner par le rire de son ami.

Une fois qu'ils se furent quelques peu calmés, Draco prit la parole.

-Bon, une douche froide m'appelle. Je me dépêche pour te laisser la salle de bain.

Harry s'allongea sur le dos et réalisa que son érection réclamait toujours son attention. Il regarda anxieusement la porte qui cachait le préfet et adressa une prière muette à Merlin pour que la dite porte reste close.

Il ferma les yeux, fit glisser sa main droite sous son t-shirt et caressa ses pectoraux pour ensuite pincer ses tétons durcis.

La main gauche remplaça la droite, qui commença, elle, sa descente, suivant la ligne de poils sous son nombril, la griffant. Puis contournant son sexe douloureux, il cajola ses testicules et caressa la peau qui les séparait de son anus sans toute fois le pénétrer.

Il revint s'occuper de son sexe où perlait déjà son essence. Son pouce flatta son gland, puis ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa hampe, tandis que son souffle difficile se transformait en halètement. Ses mouvements devinrent violents et sa main gauche rejoint rapidement sa jumelle. Un premier doigt pénétra son intimité et des gémissements se firent entendre.

Harry se mordait la lèvre inférieure et il inséra un deuxième doigt qui lui permit d'atteindre sa prostate.

Sa tête bascula en arrière et en quelques secondes, la jouissance se répandit en lui.

Il prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et se remettre de ses émotions. Enfin, il se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage, puis se réajusta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco sortit de la salle de bain tout sourire et Harry prit sa place.

Enfin, ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

**TBC... **

Vous avez vu, j'ai fait un effort question longueur! Il fait le double du précédent! Tout ça pour vous mes chéris!

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Ca m'aidera fortement pour la suite!

Big Goth Kisses!

Sam'


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous!

En premier lieu, je tiens à remercier mes deux chérie à moi, sans qui je n'écrirais pas! Ma motivation : **Lightofmoon** et mon exigence professionnelle : **Cyzia**. Je voudrais aussi remercier ma muse : **Martin L. Gore**. Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire, que vient foutre un membre de Depeche Mode ici, et bien je vous réponderez ceci, Depeche Mode est présent en tout point de ma vie! mdr! Vous étes vachement avancés! Et oui, votre auteure est barje!

Oh, vous allez apprendre le surnom que Draco donne à Harry! J'espère que ça va vous plaire!

Et un bisou à Nepheria pour sa gentille review.

**Chapitre 6**

Le repas se passa agréablement mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Ron.

-Harry, j'peux te parler ?

-Hum... Oui. On se retrouve en cours Dray ?

-Oui.

Il était clair que Draco ne voyait pas cette entrevue d'un très bon oeil et Harry le sentit très bien. C'est pourquoi il prit la décision de garder Harry dans son champ de vision, tout en lui laissant sa liberté et son intimité.

££££££

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

-Pour essayer de comprendre comment mon presque frère est devenu un étranger.

-Mais je ne suis pas un étranger !

-Si Harry ! Mon frère ne m'aurait jamais parlé comme tu l'as fait !

-Quoi ? Tout ça parce que je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Mais même Ginny te le dit en permanence ! Et moi, le gentil, le docile Harry, moi, je ne devrais pas ! Tes frères de sang t'ont enfermé nu dehors quand il neigeait et moi je peux pas te dire de la fermer ?

-Le Harry que je connaissais ne m'aurait pas dit ça.

-Tu es bien sûr de réellement connaître ce « Harry » ?

-Oui, je le connais.

-Je ne crois pas. C'est bien moi, je suis le même.

-Non, il t'a changé !

-Il n'a rien fait.

-Mais bien sûr que si, c'est de sa faute ! Tout est de sa faute !

-Draco n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-Il a tout à voir ! Il t'a même fait changer de maison, c'est rien peut être ça ?

-Mais c'est moi qui l'ai voulu, il ne le savait même pas !

Ron lui agrippa le bras fermement.

-Mais ouvre un peu les yeux Harry, il te manipule.

Le susnommé fixait la main du roux qui ceignait son bras. Ron raffermissait sa prise et secoua le brun qui ferma les yeux et se mit en position de défense, les bras devant le torse.

-Non, je t'en prie, je n'ai rien fait... Excuse moi, excuse moi, je t'en supplie.

-Harry, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'en supplie, je le referais plus. Je t'en supplie !

Il commença à glisser contre le mur et à rapprocher les jambes de son corps.

Draco, qui observait la scène à une dizaine de mètres de là, se précipita vers le jeune homme qui suppliait toujours. Il éloigna Ron du bras et s'accroupit près du garçon tremblant et terrifié.

-Harry ?

-Nan, nan, s'il te plaît..., murmura-t-il.

-Harry, c'est Draco ! Rappelle toi, tu es à Poudlard, en sécurité! Avec moi ! Draco !

-Draco...

-Oui, Draco... Je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre, je te protège ! Ouvre les yeux !

-Naan...

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux en secouant la tête, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Harry, ai confiance, je ne te ferais pas de mal !

Draco toucha du bout du doigt le dos de la main du brun, ses gestes étant lents et délicats, pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

Doucement, il prit les deux mains dans les siennes, les éloignant du visage et les caressa tendrement, redonnant ainsi confiance au garçon, lui assurant qu'il ne risquait rien.

Peu à peu, Harry se décrispa, et enfin, il ouvrit les yeux.

-Draco , dit-il d'une toute petite voix, telle celle d'un enfant.

-Oui Harry, c'est moi, souffla-t-il, le soulagement clairement intelligible.

-Oh Draco !

Il se jeta dans les bras du blond, les larmes sillonnant ses joues, Draco le berçant et lui caressant les cheveux.

-Draco, je... j'ai...

-Chuuuut... Je sais... J'ai compris. Calme toi.

Harry serrait le blond comme s'il était un nounours, la tête sur son épaule, joue contre joue.

-Hum... Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Le blond se leva, son trésor contre lui et parla d'une voix terrifiante de froideur.

-Weasley... Tu t'approches encore une fois d'Harry et je te promets que tu fleuriras plusieurs tombes chaque année. C'est la parole d'un Malfoy que tu entends là, ne la sous-estime pas.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ce qu'il n'aurait certainement pas eu le courage de faire, Draco guida Harry au loin, hors de portée des importuns.

££££££

Draco tenait toujours Harry dans ses bras. Il était adossé au montant de son lit, la tête du brun sur sa poitrine.

-Harry, parle moi !

-Pour te dire quoi Draco... Que je suis un imbécile... qui a peur d'une mouche qui vole.

-Tu n'es pas un imbécile, et tu le sais très bien !

-Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme ça... Quand il m'a empoigné, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai revu mon oncle, ceinture en main. Je n'étais plus à Poudlard. Je ne voyais plus que... la souffrance. J'avais si peur ! ... Et... Et tu étais là ! Draco, je... (Merde,) tu dois me trouver lamentable ! Je n'arrive même pas à oublier ce qui s'est passé cet été et ils voudraient que je tue Voldemort ! Il n'aurait qu'à lever la main pour que je tremble comme une feuille ! Il est beau leur sauveur.

-Harry, regarde moi ! Tu n'es pas faible ! Tu as passé l'été à subir ces tortures et tu n'as rien dit, tu as pris sur toi. Et alors que tu étais blessé, tu m'as laissé t'aider, tu m'as fait confiance. Tu tentes de vivre normalement, mais ce traumatisme reste en toi et il te faudra du temps pour t'en débarrasser. Mais je serais là pour t'aider.

-Draco, pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi m'aider, me supporter, être ami avec moi ? Pourquoi ?

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce geste l'aidant à réfléchir, puis reprit les caresses qu'il prodiguait au brun.

-C'est étrange, d'une certaine façon, je dirais que nos vies à Poudlard ont toujours été liées. Où que j'aille, je savais que je finirais par tomber sur toi et que j'aurais droit à une remarque de ta part, et inversement. Et même si nos 'conversations' n'avaient rien de courtois, on ne se laissait jamais indifférent. Tu as toujours été le seul élève de Poudlard à ne pas avoir peur de moi, à ne pas se laisser faire. En fait, tu étais le seul à être digne d'être mon ennemi. Une journée ne m'était appréciable que si elle était ponctuée d'une de nos joutes verbales. Et à chaque fois, j'en ressortais apaisé. Je crois que j'ai constamment eu envie d'être ton ami seulement, nos camps nous éloignaient. Alors, quand j'ai eu l'opportunité de faire changer tout ça, je n'ai pas hésité ! Et c'est pour ça que je prends soin de toi, petit lion ! Parce que tu m'es précieux !

-Je suis ton petit lion ?

-Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Le lion en question se redressa et étreignit son dresseur tendrement, le remerciant ainsi de lui redonner confiance en lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Draco prit la parole.

-Tu as parlé de Voldemort tout à l'heure ?

-Heu... peut-être...

-On pourrait lui faire parvenir ta réponse, non ?

-Je sais pas trop...

-Ça pourrait faire avancer les choses plus vite ! Et par 'les choses', j'entends la fin de la guerre.

-Oh, tu crois... Dans ce cas, oui ! Bien sûr !

Il se leva et s'installa au bureau du blond, lui empruntant ses affaires sans même y songer. Cette vision fit sourire le propriétaire des encres et autres plumes. Cela le rendait heureux qu'Harry se sente chez lui dans sa chambre. Et seulement quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre à King's Cross. Décidément, la vélocité des sentiments adolescent le surprendrait toujours ; il ne s'imaginait plus seul dans cette pièce. Son monde avait pris une teinte verte. Verte émeraude pour être plus précis. Les yeux de son lion. Son lion... Il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose se passait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et cela l'agaçait fortement.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensés pas un lionceau sauteur qui atterrit près de lui, un parchemin à la patte.

-Dis moi ce que t'en penses. J'ai fait court mais je savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

_Lord, _

_Je tiens à vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour les soins que vous m'avez prodigués._

_Je vous écris pour vous faire parvenir ma réponse quand à la proposition que vous m'avez faite, à savoir, rejoindre votre camp et ainsi, offrir une nouvelle fin à cette guerre._

_Ma réponse est oui._

_Sincèrement, _

_Harry J. Potter_

-C'est parfait, Harry. Allons envoyer ça. Avec un peu de chance, on ne sera pas en retard pour le deuxième cours de la matinée.

££££££

Le soir venu, de retour dans leur chambre, ils trouvèrent un grand corbeau les attendant à leur fenêtre. Laissant entrer l'oiseau, Harry s'installa aux côtés de Draco sur le lit qui prit la missive attachée à la patte noire. Ils lurent la lettre ensemble.

_Harry, _

_Ta réponse me réjouit._

_J'imagine aisément la difficulté d'une telle décision, et je fais le serment de te prouver la justesse de ton choix._

_Tu es à présent sous ma protection._

_Tout acte malveillant à ton égard sera puni par mes soins, autant dire que tu jouis d'une extrême sécurité._

_Il me serait plaisant de te voir, ainsi que Draco, demain, au manoir. Tu pourras ainsi faire connaissance avec ton nouveau foyer._

_Ton dévoué, _

_Lord Voldemort._

-Heuuu... comment on va faire pour y aller ?

-Le Lord nous a fourni des portoloin spéciaux. Dumbledore est bien naïf de croire que Poudlard est imprenable. Mais avant, il faut détruire cette lettre , dit-il en jetant le papier au feu. On serait en bien mauvaise posture si on la trouvait ici !

-Oui, j'imagine !

-Harry, je dois te dire que maintenant, tu es, d'une certaine manière, mon frère !

Le dit frère souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Alors c'est vrai, j'ai une famille à moi maintenant ! Une vraie famille ?

-Oui Harry, et je te promet que tu l'aimeras, ta famille !

Le brun en eut les larmes aux yeux. Cela signifiait tellement pour lui.

Ils se préparèrent et se couchèrent rapidement. Une fois couché, Harry fut pris d'une vague réminiscence des événements du matin. Tout en se sentant en sécurité, il avait peur. Une peur nouvelle, celle d'être abandonné, de ne pas être accepté. Il se sentait faible et désemparé.

Draco sentit que le brun n'allait pas bien. Il le prit donc dans ses bras.

Harry reposait sur son torse et l'étreignait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le blond serrait le corps halé, lui donnant sa confiance et sa compréhension par ce geste de réconfort.

-J'ai besoin de toi Draco.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive.

££££££

Le lendemain, leur petit déjeuner fut interrompu par l'arrivée habituelle de la gazette des sorciers. L'article à la une attira particulièrement les deux amis.

_« Nouvelle intrusion de Mangemorts au ministère._

_Au coeur de la nuit, une vingtaine de Mangemorts auraient investi le Ministère de la Magie._

_Ceux-ci n'ont étés inquiétés ni par les gardiens (qu'ils ont neutralisés), ni par les aurors. _

_Cette intrusion n'a été découverte que suite à l'apparition de la tristement célèbre marque des Mangemorts au dessus de la bâtisse ; illuminant le ciel londonien de sinistres lueurs vertes. Par chance, aucune perte n'est à déplorer._

_La version officielle est que rien n'a été dérobé et que seuls quelques gardiens ont étés stupéfixés. Cet acte aurait donc pour but de déstabiliser le ministère en soulignant la force des intrus._

_Cependant, d'autres sources nous indiquent d'importantes disparitions dans les archives ainsi qu'au Département des Mystères, mais, les archives n'étant pas inventoriées et les langues-de-plomb étant ce qu'elles sont, nous n'en sauront pas plus quand au contenu de ces pertes._

_Seule certitude, le Ministère a, une fois de plus, une défaite à son actif, et celle-ci au sein même de ses propres bâtiments._

_On peut se demander, si le ministère ne peut empêcher une telle intrusion, comment pourrait-il nous défendre contre Vous-savez-qui ?_

_Tammy Ashmore, pour la Gazette des Sorciers. »_

-Tu en sais quelque chose , chuchota Harry.

-Rien, à part que le ministère a encore fait fort ! Scrimgeour va avoir du mal à se justifier ! En tout cas, ça m'a mis de bonne humeur !

-Tu ne l'étais pas avant ?

-Si, mais maintenant, encore plus !

**TBC...**

Alors, alors, ça vous a plu? Vous avez aimé? Allé, dite moiiiii...

Big Goth Kisses à tous et merci de me lire!

Sam'


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonjour à tous!

Je remercie mes deux puces à moi, **Cyzia** et **Lightofmoon**, sans qui je ne serais pas grand chose!

Je fais un énorme Goth Kisses à Lyly, Lou et Darkmoon (c'est ma première fic, pour répondre à ta question) pour leur adorables reviews.

Voici une première vision de la vie au manoir Voldemort! Enjoy!

Chapitre 7

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui. On peut y aller !

-Bien !

Draco sortit de sa poche un médaillon en forme de 'V'. Le gardant au creux de la main, il étreignit celle d'Harry et prononça distinctement :

-Manoir Voldemort.

Ils arrivèrent devant le dit manoir. Il était grandiose. Harry l'examinait puisqu'il n'avait pu le faire lors de sa première visite. Si la bâtisse était magnifique, le parc devant lui était en friche.

-Heumm... C'est normal l'état du parc ?

-Oui. En fait, on n'est pas très loin d'autres habitations et le parc est laissé dans cet état pour faire croire que le manoir est à l'abandon. Le parc de derrière, par contre, est protégé par de hauts murs et quelques sorts, tu verras que le style est quelque peu... différent !

-D'accord !

Ils traversèrent le parc, entrèrent dans la demeure et se retrouvèrent dans le hall.

Nils, le maître d'hôtel était toujours présent dans l'entrée, fidèle à son poste.

-Bonjour Nils !

-Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, c'est une joie de vous voir.

-Où peut-on trouver le Lord ? Nous devons le saluer.

-Dans le salon pourpre.

-Merci Nils.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers ce salon. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil, voyant que le Lord n'était pas seul.

-Entrez , énonça le Seigneur sans les avoir vus, étant dos à l'entrée.

-Excusez-nous Seigneur, nous ne voulons pas vous déranger.

-Ne vous excusez pas. Vous ne nous dérangez pas. Installez-vous.

Ils prirent place dans un canapé.

-Tu connais Jasper, Harry ?

-Oui, il m'a soigné. Bonjour... Jasper !

-Bonjour Jasper.

-Monsieur Potter. Draco ! Vous vous portez bien ?

-Oui.

Jasper était assis nonchalamment sur le fauteuil face au Lord. Il était extrêmement détendu et semblait tout à fait à l'aise face au Lord. Cela perturbait Harry. En fait, toute cette scène le perturbait. Il se demandait si venir ici lui semblerait naturel un jour.

-Vous êtes donc un des nôtres Mr Potter , demanda Jasper.

-Il semblerait.

-Vous resterez dîner avec nous ? Je pense que cela ferait plaisir à tes parents Draco , demanda le Lord.

-Je le pense aussi. Tu es d'accord Harry ?

-Heu... Oui. Pas de problèmes.

-Tu pourrais montrer les lieux à notre nouveau bébé, Draco ? Ne le prenez pas mal Mr Potter, mais vous êtes le dernier de la famille ! Vous risquez donc d'être chouchouté par tout le monde ! J'espère que ce trop plein d'affection ne vous agacera pas trop, déclara Jasper.

-C'est pas comme si j'en avais l'habitude...

-Tom m'a parlé de votre enfance... Vous pouvez l'oublier ! Certaines mères ici ne veulent qu'une chose ! Chouchouter ! sourire N'est-ce pas Draco ?

Harry se tourna vers un Draco tout sourire, des interrogations plein les yeux.

-Ma mère aurait voulu avoir d'autres enfants, mais ne l'a pas pu. Et depuis, elle est un peu mère poule !

-C'est difficile à croire !... Je voulais pas dire ça...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je comprends. Mes parents jouent en permanence la comédie hors de cet endroit. Tu seras surpris, je pense ! On va suivre ton conseil, Jasper. Viens Harry, je vais te montrer le parc. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure, répéta le brun en suivant Draco.

Le parc était un pur émerveillement ! C'était un jardin à l'anglaise s'étendant à perte de vue, idéal pour les balades. Des sentiers serpentaient ça et là et menaient dans divers bosquets.

-Par là, tu as une écurie, derrière un lac. Et de l'autre côté, on trouve une roseraie.

-Ok. Tu as remarqué, Jasper l'a appelé Tom ! Et il quasiment mené toute la conversation !

-Jasper est quelqu'un d'important ici. Il est très proche du Lord.

-Je m'y ferais jamais ! Discuter tranquillement avec des Mangemorts ! Les voir plaisanter ! Il a prononcé le mot 'chouchouter' ! Tu te rends compte ?

Draco éclata de rire.

-Les choses sont différentes ici. C'est un peu leur sanctuaire. Ils peuvent se montrer tels qu'ils sont. Tu sais, tous les mangemorts ne sont pas comme Snape. Tu en rencontreras bien sûr des plus ou moins aimables, mais en règle générale, ils sont agréables.

-J'ai quand même du mal !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, dans peu de temps tu t'y sentiras à l'aise. Et puis je suis là !

-Heureusement !

Draco se tourna vers lui, lui dévoilant ainsi le doux sourire qui courrait sur ses lèvres. Et Harry se dit que oui, s'il était à ses côtés, il pourrait trouver l'endroit agréable... et y vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Il réprima rapidement ses pensées qui le menait vers une piste trop glissante pour son propre bien et préféra apprécier le moment présent : sa ballade avec Draco dans le cadre idyllique du parc de manoir Voldemort.

-Oh ! Mince !

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Hum... Ma tante arrive.

-Ta... tante.

Harry sentit la haine monter tandis qu'il voyait la silhouette sombre et fine de Bellatrix Lestrange approcher.

-Draco ! Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici ! Et qui est... Potter…

-...

-Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici non plus, Potter !

-Vous ne pensez pas suffisamment alors, éructa Harry, le corps tremblant de rancœur.

-Surveille ton **ami** Draco. Je ne tolérerais guère longtemps un tel ton à mon égard.

-**Harry** est assez grand pour se surveiller tout seul, ma tante.

-Draco !

Le regard noir de la femme était maintenant dirigé contre son neveu qui la regardait fermement, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il était du côté de l'autre garçon.

-Bella, les interrompit une voix particulièrement ferme et décidé.

-Oui Jasper, répondit-elle complaisamment.

-Laisse ces jeunes personnes tranquilles.

-Mais... Jasper !

-Oh, et sache, si l'idée d'un quelconque conflit te venait, que le Lord tient particulièrement à ce que le séjour de ce jeune homme se passe le mieux possible. Pettigrew a déjà été relégué aux cuisines, voudrais-tu le suivre ?

-Non, certainement pas, rétorqua-t-elle les yeux fixés au sol.

-Bien. Va trouver le Lord, il voudrait te voir.

-Certes. Draco. Mr Potter.

Ils la fixèrent quelques instants s'éloigner rapidement ; sûrement, aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait sans courir.

-Elle ne vous importunera plus Mr Potter, soyez-en sûr.

Jasper avait repris son air nonchalant habituel.

-Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

-Je pense qu'il va lui trouver une occupation pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans vos pattes. Et lui faire comprendre qu'à l'avenir elle devra vous montrer le plus grand respect et éviter au possible de s'attirer votre courroux.

-Mon... courroux, elle l'a déjà ! Elle a tué mon parrain, le dernier membre de ma famille. Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner. A Pettigrew non plus d'ailleurs... Je ferais peut-être mieux de partir...

-Certainement pas Mr Potter, ces deux personnes vous ont blessé, mais laissez aux autres une chance de les racheter. Laissez-nous une chance.

Jasper avait repris son sérieux en prononçant la dernière phrase et regardait le jeune homme dans les yeux. Harry pesait le pour et le contre. L'énonciation des meurtriers de sa famille l'avait heurté, et il ne voulait plus risquer de croiser leurs meurtriers... mais il se plaisait tellement à espérer trouver en ce lieu un foyer, qu'il voulait leur laisser la chance qu'ils demandaient. Un regard vers Draco finit de le convaincre.

Depuis l'apparition de sa tante, celui-ci était tendu. A ce moment précis, il avait laissé tomber son masque (comme il commençait à le faire en la présence du brun) et ses yeux étaient teintés d'angoisse. Angoisse rapidement succédée par le soulagement quand son comparse dit :

-D'accord ! Je vais rester.

-Parfait ! Je vous laisse à votre promenade. A plus tard !

Un silence tendu accompagnait les deux jeunes hommes poursuivant leur balade. Harry, en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, brisa la glace.

-Draco, ce n'est pas ta faute pour ta tante !

-C'est pas ça...

-Mais ? Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ?

-J'ai eu peur.

La phrase semblait être sortie de son propre chef, douée d'une volonté propre. Cet aveu faisait mal au blond, mais maintenant que c'était dit, il devait s'expliquer.

-J'ai eu peur que tu partes... et que tu ne veuilles plus me voir. Que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Quoi ? Draco, regarde-moi ! Je t'interdis de penser ça ! Cette histoire, ce manoir, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Même si je décidais de ne pas rester auprès de Voldemort, ça ne changerait rien entre nous ! Tu es mon ami ! Presque mon seul ami maintenant ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je tiens à toi énormément, plus qu'à ma vie presque ! Je...

Se rendant compte du tenant de sa tirade enflammé, Harry fut pris d'une brusque vague de chaleur. Draco, quand à lui, était très profondément ému par la réaction du brun et il le prit dans ses bras pour une tendre étreinte.

Quelques instants passèrent, appréciant simplement la présence et la chaleur de l'autre avant que Draco ne s'écarte suffisamment du brun pour voir ses yeux.

-Je tiens aussi beaucoup à toi, mon petit lion.

Ce à quoi le lion répondit par un sourire.

Draco l'embrassa sur le nez, ce qui fit rosir ses joues.

Main dans la main, ils reprirent leur promenade.

Un moment plus tard, ils aperçurent deux hautes silhouettes bavardant près du lac. Le blond reconnut bien vite ses parents.

-Ça ne te dérange pas si nous allons les saluer ?

-Non Draco, bien sûr ! C'est tes parents !

Harry ne voyait de Lucius que le dos. Ses longs cheveux retenus par un ruban et la main posée sur sa cane, ornée d'une tête de cobra en argent massif, qu'il savait dissimuler sa baguette magique.

Même de dos, son allure était grandiose, le velours noir le recouvrait, ceignant ses larges épaules à la perfection.

De sa femme, il ne distinguait que le profil. Tout aussi superbe que son mari, elle paraissait néanmoins moins rigide que lui. Cette impression venait du fait que ses longs cheveux étaient libres et voletaient au gré du vent, ainsi que d'un discret sourire et de ce regard brillant qu'elle posait sur l'homme. Peut-être un brin d'espièglerie, se dit Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette vision différait étrangement de celle dont il se souvenait lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Peut être que Draco avait raison, tout semblait différent ici.

**TBC... **

J'espère que vous apréciez ce que vous venez de lire!

Je vous fait de Gros Goth Kisses et à dans deux semaines pour la deuxième partie au Manoir Voldemort!

Sam'


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou à tous !

Voici le deuxième chapitre se déroulant au manoir Malfoy, et vous allez rencontrer d'autres persos.

Je voudrais dire un gros bravo à **Lightofmoon**, qui, ce matin, a eu son code ! Bravo ma puce !

Je remercie encore une fois **Cyzia**, ma chérie, qui est ma beta ! Et pour ceux qui lisent sa fic 'Le temps d'un weekend de folie', oui, la 'Claire' qui aparait dans le chapitre, c'est bien de moi... et c'est une description assez réaliste ! mdr !

Si vous voulez savoir de quoi je parle, allez lire, niark niark !

Autre info totalement inutile, je suis prise pour ma formation d'hôtesse de l'air ! Youhou !  
(Je suis gothic à la base, essayez de m'imaginer en tailleur bleu marine avec un grand sourire commercial, ya de quoi rire !)

Merci encore à toute mes revieweuses (j'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait des mecs, mais si c'est le cas, excusez moi pour le castrage !)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

Narcissa les vit approcher en premier.

-Draco ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'étais pas sensé revenir si tôt ?

-Ne puis-je pas venir vous voir quand bon me semble ?

-Mais si, bien sûr mon chéri...

Elle avisa l'immense sourire de son fils et comprit qu'il la faisait marcher.

-Draco, gronda-t-elle, tu n'as pas fini de tourmenter ta pauvre mère ?

-Tu n'es pas pauvre, mère !

Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Père.

Il lui répondit d'un signe de la tête, mais son visage était ponctué d'un mince sourire qui témoignait de sa joie de voir son enfant.

-Si je suis ici, c'est pour familiariser le nouveau protégé du Lord. Mère, je vous présente Harry Potter. Harry, je te présente Narcissa Black Malfoy, ma mère.

Le susnommé, qui se tenait alors en retrait, s'approcha de son ami. Il se demandait quel serait le comportement du couple à son égard.

-Mr Potter ! C'est positivement surprenant de vous voir ici ! Vous m'en voyez ravie !

-Merci Madame. Enchanté de vous connaître !

-Tu connais déjà mon père !

-Oui.

-Voyons Mr Potter, ne soyez pas timide ! Je vous ai connu plus véhément !

Il accompagna sa phrase de son habituel sourire en coin.

-Lucius ! Comment traites-tu l'ami de notre fils ? Aurais-tu été élevé avec les gobelins ?

-Excuse-moi mon cœur ! Pardonnez-moi, Harry, je vais tâcher de me défaire des vieilles habitudes, s'amenda l'homme, inclinant légèrement la tête et s'amusant apparemment de la situation.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Harry faillit partir à la renverse devant ce comportement pour le moins déstabilisant.

Draco éclata de rire en avisant la réaction du brun face aux agissements de son père.

Il fut réprimé par un air grognon et une tape sur le ventre.

-Venez Harry ! Je peux vous appeler, Harry ?

-Oui Madame.

-Bien, laissons ces rustres entres-eux ! Et appelez-moi Narcissa. Je sais que j'ai l'âge d'être votre mère, mais si nous pouvions éviter de rappeler ce détail, cela m'arrangerait.

Elle l'entraîna vers le manoir, une main dans son dos, père et fils fermant la marche.

Après quelques pas plus rapides, Draco rejoignit Harry, bientôt suivi de son père.

-Tu devrais avoir honte, mère, d'essayer de me voler mon ami !

La femme éclata de rire, chaud et doux, le rire d'une mère devant son jeune enfant découvrant le monde qui l'entoure, se dit Harry.

-Et bien reprends-le, ton ami !

Il obtempéra bien vite, joignant sa main à celle du brun. Leurs yeux pétillaient sous ce contact retrouvé, inconscient du regard attentif des parents posé sur eux.

-Père, sais-tu quelque chose concernant l'intrusion au ministère ?

-Cela se pourrait. Mais il est dans les projets du Lord de vous en parler personnellement. Ma bouche restera donc close, Draco. Il te faudra attendre.

-Je ne suis guère patient.

Lucius regarda son fils, le visage illuminé par un sourire.

Arrivant prés de la terrasse du manoir, ils avisèrent Severus Snape, les yeux perdus dans la verdure, accoudé à la rambarde.

Il reprit contact avec la réalité en percevant l'avancée des quatre personnes dans sa direction.

Il haussa ostensiblement un sourcil en notant la présence des deux membres de sa maison hors du château, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Severus ! Tu t'accordes une petite pause ?

-Oui. Jasper me remplace jusqu'au dîner. Alors, Mr Potter, votre nouvelle maison vous convient-elle ?

Snape lui parle cordialement. Snape lui parle cordialement. Snape lui parle cordialement.

-Oui, je suppose...

Le professeur soupira.

-Vous supposez ! Ne savez-vous donc pas si vous vous sentez bien là où vous êtes ?

Harry réagit rapidement, maîtrisant parfaitement les rouages du ton qu'avait adopté le maître des potions.

-Je me sens parfaitement bien à Serpentard, tout y est parfait. Seulement, cette maison-ci est irréelle. Ce qui explique le 'je suppose'.

-Vous voyez ! Quand vous voulez, vous pouvez , répliqua-t-il un sourire au lèvres.

Harry bouillait, il s'était fait avoir ! Narcissa lui passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux !

-Ne vous en faites pas, mon garçon, Severus prend son rôle de professeur un peu trop au sérieux, mais il ne cherche qu'à obtenir le meilleur de vous.

-Puisque vous le dites.

La femme lui avait fait retrouver son calme. Ou était-ce la main dans la sienne ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il se sentit bien. Malgré le comportement inhabituel des personnes l'entourant, même Snape semblait moins méchant, une vague d'apaisement le gagna.

-Je vais te montrer les étages, Harry !

-Oui, bien sûr.

Ils entrèrent, laissant les adultes derrière eux.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont ensembles, mon cœur , demanda Narcissa à son mari.

-Assurément, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils le sachent encore.

££££££

-Les étages sont composés des quartiers des résidents. Le manoir compte quatre étages. Le dernier est occupé par le Lord, et plus on descend, plus le rang dans la hiérarchie des mangemorts baisse.

-Et tu es où ?

-Troisième étage !

-Ça m'étonne pas , sourit-il.

-Et ça se passe comment, tu es avec tes parents ?

-Ma chambre est mitoyenne à la leur, mais séparé. Si jamais tu prends un logement ici, tu seras à cet étage.

Ils venaient de gravir les escaliers et longeaient maintenant un large couloir richement décoré.

-Draco, je me demandais si... si je pourrais dormir avec toi quand je serais ici ?

Le blond sourit et cessa sa marche pour regarder son interlocuteur.

-Je n'imaginais pas les choses autrement. Je garde mon lionceau avec moi !

Il enlaça son ami et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de reprendre sa route. Celle-si s'arrêta devant un grand tableau représentant un paysage de bord de mer épuré, particulièrement sombre, une silhouette se distinguant à peine.

-Voici ma chambre.

-Ce tableau... la mer est noire ! C'est...

-Inhabituel, n'est-ce pas ! C'est une toile du peintre moldu Caspar David Friedrich, "Moine au bord de la mer". Mon père l'a acheté et fait ensorceler pour que je puisse la mettre là.

-Elle est magnifique. Troublante mais exceptionnelle !

-Le mot de passe est « opale noire ».

Le tableau s'ouvrit et Draco s'effaça devant Harry.

La pièce était très lumineuse. Les meubles étaient de bois sombres et s'associaient avec goût avec les tentures des fenêtres, du baldaquin et du couvre-lit, toutes du même gris perle harmonieux.

La pièce était séparé en deux, un coin chambre, et un coin salon-bureau. Une porte dissimulait certainement la salle de bain.

-Je sais, ça ressemble à ma chambre de préfet, mais quand je voudrais un peu plus d'indépendance, je pourrais avoir une sorte d'appartement. Pour l'instant, ça me convient.

-C'est parfait ! Cette couleur te ressemble ! Tes yeux ! C'est la couleur de tes yeux !

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais je ne l'ai pas choisie pour ça. En fait, cette couleur m'apaise.

Ils prirent place au salon, devant l'âtre vide, côte à côte dans le confortable canapé.

-Draco, je peux te poser une question ?

-Harry, ne demande pas , gronda le blond.

-Pourquoi tu ne vis plus au Manoir Malfoy avec tes parents ?

-Le Manoir Malfoy n'est plus sûr. Le ministère nous harcèle avec ses perquisitions et ses visites de courtoisie. On est donc venus vivre ici pour plus de tranquillité. Et puis, c'est amusant de voir le ministère nous courir après sans parvenir à trouver où nous sommes.

-Je comprends.

-Harry, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais tu peux être toi-même ici. Je me rends bien compte que tu es intimidé et un peu réservé, mais... Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir. Si je pouvais effacer les événements d'hier et de cet été !

-Draco, je dépasserais ça, je te le promets !

-Tu n'as rien à me promettre ! Tu n'es pas en faute ! Il baissa la tête sur ces mots, fixant ses mains délicates. En fait, pour une raison qui m'échappe, c'est à moi que j'en veux ! De ne pas avoir pu t'éviter ça, tout en sachant que je ne pouvais rien faire ; et de ne pas pouvoir te le faire oublier.

Harry, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre, préféra se taire et prit son ami dans ses bras.

-Les rôles s'inversent pour une fois, petit lion !

-Ça fait du bien d'être utile à quelqu'un.

Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent quelques temps des habitudes de vie au Manoir avant que l'heure du dîner ne les amène à se diriger vers la salle à manger située au rez-de-chaussée.

££££££

L'immense salle à manger était déjà à moitié remplie. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient inconnue d'Harry. Il avisa en bout de table Jasper en face du couple Malfoy, encadrant une place vide.

Ils se dirigèrent vers cet endroit et Jasper indiqua clairement à Harry de prendre place à ses cotés et à Draco de faire de même. Une discussion banale prit place tandis que des derniers arrivants prenaient place.

Blaise arriva sur cet entrefait et s'installa face à Draco, à côté de sa mère. Il salua les personnes présentes autour de lui.

Le Lord fit son entrée et prit place entre Jasper et Lucius. Le repas put enfin commencer.

Les mets étaient tous aussi délicieux qu'ils pouvaient l'être et la cordialité du moment le rendait idéal.

Blaise prit la parole :

-Alors Harry, félicitation pour ton entrée parmi nous ! C'est une surprise, mais elle est agréable !

-Merci Blaise ! D'après ce que j'ai vu, ça a l'air agréable de vivre ici, dit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en regardant le maître de cérémonie qui s'amusait de la situation.

-Tout juste, on a une liberté quasiment totale ici, ça risque de te faire drôle comparé à Poudlard !

-Alors j'ai hâte de voire ça !

-Ce que je donnerais pour voire la tête de Dumby quand ça va se savoir, après le coup que tu lui a fait en changeant de maison, il va pas s'en remettre ! Remarque, c'est peut être le but !

Des éclats de rire accueillirent sa déclaration avant que Jasper ne demande à Harry d'expliquer ce fameux changement de maison. Harry s'exécuta et fut surpris d'entendre le Lord rire délicatement à la fin du récit.

-Tu es exceptionnel, Harry Potter.

-Je dois certainement vous remercier pour les aptitudes qui m'ont amenée à Serpentard.

-Par Salazar, Tom, il semblerait que tu ais un petit-fils !

-Tu as raison, Jasper ! Il se leva et le silence gagna la table. Mes amis, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Je vous présente mon petit-fils... Harry Potter. Dorénavant, veillez le considérer comme tel.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des applaudissements et le Lord offrit un de ses trop rares sourires au garçon.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Seul Harry restait un peu dubitatif suite à l'annonce qui venait d'être faite, partagé entre l'envie d'avoir une famille rien qu'à lui, et le fait de se retrouver au centre de l'attention, d'être encore une 'célébrité' !

££££££

A la fin du repas, le Lord retient Harry.

-Suis moi Harry, tu dois encore voir quelque chose. Tu peux nous accompagner Draco.

L'homme les mena jusqu'à l'office de Jasper et leur fit signe d'entrer.

Snape était présent et s'occupait de l'unique patient de la salle. Sur les conseils du Lord, le brun s'avança vers le lit occupé.

-Sirius !

-Il est inconscient Potter, il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs jours, l'informa Snape.

-Ssii... ccc... Sirius ! Mais comment ? Il est mort ! Comment , demanda-t-il les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Assieds-toi Harry.

Il prit place sur un siége disposé contre le lit de son parrain et étouffa un sanglot en voyant sa poitrine se soulever calmement pour aspirer l'air, lui prouvant ainsi le retour du dernier membre de sa famille.

-L'intrusion de mes Mangemorts au Ministère avait, entres autres, pour but, de ramener l'arche ici. Severus avait déjà travaillé sur la question et la potion pour aller le chercher était prête. Tu peux remercier ton maître des potions, c'est lui qui a risqué sa vie pour aller le chercher !

-Avec la potion, les risques étaient moindres, mon Seigneur.

-Moindres, mais loin d'être inexistants. Ne vous sous-estimez pas, Severus.

Harry avait prit note de ces informations, mais était totalement incapable d'émettre un son cohérent ! Seuls les sanglots avaient leur place en cet instant.

-Peut être devrions-nous laisser quelques instants à Harry seul avec notre invité. J'espère que mon cadeau de bienvenue te plaît.

Le Lord sortit le premier, disparaissant rapidement dans les innombrables couloirs.

-Je vous laisse 10 min, Potter ! Ne le fatiguez pas, il est très faible.

Snape emmena Draco avec lui et ils attendirent dans le couloir.

Harry rapprocha la chaise du lit pour que ses genoux touchent le matelas et s'effondra sur le lit en enlaçant le bras de son parrain. Il resta ainsi, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en répétant son prénom.

Quand le professeur et son élève revinrent, ils le trouvèrent dans cette position.

-Mr Potter ! Vous voulez broyer le bras de votre parrain avant même qu'il ne se réveille ?

Harry releva la tête, le visage trempé. Draco s'approcha et posa la main sur son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Et bien, son corps est traumatisé, il est en état de choc. Il est resté immobile, dans une sorte de dimension parallèle, son esprit en coma. Je l'ai sorti de cette dimension, maintenant il faut revitaliser son corps, apaiser son esprit et finalement, il reprendra connaissance. Sa convalescence nécessitera du temps, mais il ne devrait pas garder de séquelles. Je dirige ses soins avec l'aide de Jasper. Votre parrain ne peut pas être en de meilleures mains.

Le garçon prit quelques secondes pour mémoriser ces paroles.

-Merci...

**TBC...**

Vala ! Si vous voulez voire le tableau dont je parle, direction mon skybolg : http/ samaeltwigg .skyblog .com (bien sur, sans les espaces !)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, un groooos poutou à tous mes lecteurs !

Big Goth Kisses !

Sam'


End file.
